The Change
by Misnanao
Summary: Basically what happens after Elena becomes a vampire and who she chooses. Please be nice in your reviews its my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I knew him first… It was all coming back to me, every memory I had forgotten was there. The time Damon told me he loved me, when we first met. I didn't know how I was remembering all this but I knew it would change things between Damon and I.

I sat up looking around me, I was lying on Wickery Bridge. I could see Stefan and Damon arguing but not their usual kind of brotherly argument, they were upset but what about? I stood up and slowly walked towards them. They were shocked to see me, "Elena! How are you alive?" Stefan shrieked, "What do you mean?" Neither Stefan or Damon said a word, Stefan kept his same delighted expression but Damon was worried. I could tell from the way he was acting. "Damon what's wrong?" I was worried about what his answer might be, "Elena… I think you're a vampire." He didn't give his usual Damon smile, I could tell he was serious… A sudden rush of fear shoot through my stomach as I came to realise what this meant… It meant that I had to feed. On a person.

_"Stefan what will I do? I can't kill someone!"_

_"You don't have to kill someone, you just need to know when to stop."_

_"Don't be stupid Stefan, Elena is new and she won't be able to stop!"_

Damon's comment was cruel but he was just being realistic. I didn't know what was going to happen but what I did know was that I could kill someone and it would be no one's fault but my own…

One week later…

Ever since I became a vampire everything had changed. My feelings towards Damon had grown stronger, I was now sure that I loved him and I was now sure that I loved him more than I loved Stefan. This just made it so much harder to be with Stefan, I couldn't break up with him, not after all he had done for me, helping me to stop feeding on the random girl who played the main part in my transition to a vampire. He had helped me keep a balanced diet, drinking out of a blood bags some days and others I drank animal blood. He made sure that I didn't kill anyone. I couldn't leave him after he did all those things for me! So I made the decision that I would keep my distance from Damon and spend all my time with Stefan. This had to be just a phase I was going through, I couldn't really love Damon more than I loved Stefan...

For the next few days Stefan stayed at my house every night and we avoided his house where I knew Damon would be. But no matter how long I spent away from Damon, I couldn't shake the feelings that I had for him.

_"Stefan, do you think we could stay at your house tonight? I don't feel comfortable doing what we do with Jeremy in the house."_

_"Yes that's okay but I can't say that it will be any less weird with Damon in the house."_

I didn't reply I just got up and went to shower, leaving Stefan in my bed. I was excited for tonight because when Stefan went to sleep I planned to sneak into Damon's room and talk to him about my feelings. It wasn't something I would usually do but this love I have for him was controlling me. It controlled me more than blood. More than anything...

So just as I had planned I lay in Stefan's bed pretending to be asleep waiting for him to close his eyes and go into his usual deep sleep. When this happened I carefully slid out of bed and pulled on one of Stefan's shirts, then I tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind me. I made my way down the long hallway towards Damon's room, I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, it made me feel sick but my feet were still pulling me towards his room. I walked into his room without knocking, he was sitting on the bed shirtless reading a book and he looked up. Looking surprised he gave me his signature Damon smile which pulled me into his room. I walked over to him and sat on his bed which was a lot comfier than Stefan's.

_"So…Elena, what brings you here?"_

_"Stefan's asleep, I got bored. I needed to talk to someone."_

_"Very Katherine of you leaving my brother for me. Though as much as it pains me to admit I think she would leave me for him."_

_"I'm not Katherine! I would never lead either of you on like that."_

_"Really Elena, well what do you call this? Walking into my room once your done with Stefan. I will not be second choice again!"_

_"Damon… I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do because I love you both!""Elena…"_

_"What?"_

_"Did you just tell me you loved me?"_

It suddenly dawned on me that that is exactly what I had said. I had never told Damon that I loved him before. I was shocked and angry with myself so I got up and ran out the door. Back to Stefan.

After that I continued to visit him in his room after Stefan fell asleep every night. We agreed to never bring up the first night I came into his room and agreed not to tell Stefan of my late night visits. It was good to just go into Damon's room and just talk about everything. Everything was normal. But this night everything changed. I did my usual sneak out on Stefan move and walked into Damon's room just like I had been doing for a month now. I sat down beside Damon and he welcomed me with his Damon smile.

_"Elena, I need to ask you something."_

_"Go for it."_

_"That first night when you told me you loved me, did you mean it?"_

_"Damon…"_

_"Elena please. I need to know."_

_"Yes I meant it. I love you Damon. I have for a long time now."_

Everything went silent as he pulled me closer and then our lips touched. This kiss was different than the others, it was filled with love. It was a kiss that I never wanted to end. But the kiss just lead to more and before I knew it his warm hands were touching my body. That night was the greatest experience of my life, it was magic.

That morning when I woke up I hadn't snuck back into Stefan's bed as I usually did, I was lying in Damon's arms. On Damon's bed. I stared at the clock and I realised it was too late. Stefan must have woken up by now, woken up too an empty bed. What if he had walked into Damon's room and saw me with him? I had turned into my worst nightmare... Katherine. I was a cheater, a lying cheater and worse of all I had done it to Stefan…


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon… What if Stefan has seen us?"

"He hasn't, I can hear him snoring from a mile away!"

"Damon… I cheated on him. What are we going to do?"

"He doesn't have to know Elena! Just sneak into his room and pretend nothing is wrong. You can tell him when the time is right."

With that I gave Damon one last kiss and made my way to Stefan's room.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone!"

"Eh… I was just downstairs getting something to eat."

"I was afraid something had happened to you. I don't trust the originals, especially now that Klaus has died. Rebecca is angry and there is nothing stopping her from coming after you now!"

"Stefan don't worry. I can protect myself now and since Klaus died I haven't seen any originals around town. It's like they vanished."

"Elena you can't protect yourself against them! No one can… And they all think your dead, when you became a vampire you stayed in for weeks because you didn't have a daylight ring but the moment they find out your alive they could come after you!"

"Stefan its fine, I never leave the house without you or Damon by my side, keeping me safe."

"Okay and speaking of Damon did something happen between the two of you?

"…What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't been talking to him as much lately…"

"No nothing happened."

With that I left the room and made my way downstairs.

Damon and I continued to act like nothing was wrong. We had a few conversations trying to make things seem as normal as possible. Stefan didn't know anything was wrong which was exactly what we needed him to think but none of this changed the guilt that I had inside me. The night with Damon was one of the most amazing nights of my life and I knew that when I came to the time where I had to tell them which brother I want to be with it would be Damon.

With all that was going on Damon wasn't the slightest bit worried, in fact I had never seen him so happy and cocky. Every time he walked past me he winked and gave me the Damon smirk that you either love or hate… Personally I loved it! My only fear was that Stefan would start to wonder why he was so happy all of a sudden, I knew I had to tell him but not yet and I didn't need Damon messing up my plan.

"I'm going out haunting, look after Elena, Damon!"

"Oh don't you worry, I will keep your girlfriend safe Stefan. Go eat some bunnies!"

Stefan went out the door leaving me and Damon alone together. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this all day…" Damon pulled me closer and closer until there was no more room between us, he brushed his fingers threw my hair and he gently touched my lips with his. The kiss got intense, so intense that we only broke apart to catch a breath of air. We lay down on the sofa together and continued to kiss, I don't know how long it lasted but I felt like I could stay there forever. I started to unbutton his skirt to reveal his hot body that I touched for the first time the night before. We continued to kiss as he pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it away. I was having the time of my life when I heard the door pushed opened and slammed shut…

"And what is this?"

"Stefan! I…I can explain…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well… I'm waiting!"

"Stefan, it's not Elena's fault! I came kissed her…"

"Damon…I can't lie anymore! We have been together since the night we started staying here again…"

Stefan's face sank as he charged for Damon. Damon pushed him towards the wall, holding him back. "Stefan you don't want to do this! You need to take a drink and calm down!"

At this Stefan disappeared out the door.

"Don't worry Elena. He just needs to eat a few puppies and he will be alright!"

"This isn't time for one of your jokes Damon! What have we done?"

Damon pulled me into a hug as we moved towards the sofa. Nothing happened that night. I just lay in his arms all night, it was the only place I felt safe.

**One week later…**

I hadn't left the house all week. I just lay in Damon's bed thinking. Even though my feelings hadn't changed I was worried about Stefan, Damon went out every day trying to find him but all he could find was a trail of bodies left behind on what seemed to be Stefan's most extreme rampage yet. Damon only came home to check on me and get blood from the blood fridge, he them left again on another attempt to find Stefan.

After a week of sitting in Damon's bed alone I decided I needed to do something, get a social life again! I got dressed, put on my make-up and left… Nothing had changed in Mystic Falls the same people walked past me smiling and sometimes saying "Hi Elena." I forced a smile and walked one quickly. The smell of blood was intense. I never truly understood how Stefan felt until now, how hard it was! I wished I had it together like Damon, he was so good at controlling how much blood he drank, it was almost like he didn't need it.

I walked into the grill and instantly I saw Bonnie and Caroline, "ELENA!" Caroline screamed then ran towards me pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Bonnie followed her and also pulled me into a less strong hug but I still felt it.

"Where have you been? Me and Bonnie have missed you so much!"

"I've just been at Damon's house…"

"…Damon?"

"Yeah… I have so much to tell you two."

I explained what had happened between Damon and I. I told them that Stefan had disappeared and Damon was away looking for him. I told them how lonely I had been and how I needed my friends.

"So let me get this straight, you cheated on Stefan with Damon then Stefan found out and went crazy and now he is on a blood rampage?"

"Caroline, when you say it like that you make me seem so awful!"

"Well Elena you must admit, it's not exactly good that you cheated on your boyfriend with his brother!"

I had nothing to say to this, Caroline was right it was awful what I had done and I deserved to be punished.

"Elena, like Caroline said you did the wrong thing but it is okay. We all make mistakes even the perfect Elena Gilbert!"

"You know what Bonnie, your right! I'm not going to let this drag me down! I just need to do something to get all this off my mind!"

Caroline's face lit up as soon as I said this and with one word we decided how I would take my mind of everything… "Party!"

**Sorry you have been waiting a while for this one. I have had a lot of personal things going on. Also sorry the chapter is quite short but the next one should be a lot longer and hopefully it will be up soon! Please review on this to encourage me to write more because I'm not sure if I should keepwriting on this story? Just give your honest opinion please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

We decided to have a small party, inviting only our close friends, mostly so we wouldn't wreck the Salvatore's house but also because I could handle many people asking me questions about why I wasn't in school and why they never saw me around anymore… At least if it was just my close friends they would know all the answers to these questions. So it was decided that we would invite Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and I was sure that Damon would turn up at some point.

Even though the night was just a small get together Caroline made me dress in my tiny red dress with my favourite black heels. She wore a black skirt and a floral top and Bonnie wore a tight pink dress. We were a lot fancier than the boys who wore their everyday clothes but that just made me feel good, I wondered what Damon would think when he came home. If he would think I looked nice or he would give me one of his rude comments that by now I was extremely used too!

The music was as loud as my speakers would allow it to be, we danced and sang until we could take no more. Eventually we all sat down sick of dancing. Damon had turned up a few minutes before we decided to quit on the dancing, he seemed to be in a good mood which meant he had made some progress in his search for Stefan. I didn't find time to ask him what had happened because as soon as we sat down Matt suggested we all play truth or dare. "So who wants to start?" questioned Matt. Caroline offered to start.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to call up the first boy you see on your contact list and ask them if they want to go skinny dipping with you!"

"Caroli-"

"You said dare so you have to do it!"

Without trying to argue again Bonnie picked up her phone and rang her friend Jason who she had met at a camp she went to when she was younger.

"Hey Jason, I was just wondering if you would like to meet up and go skinny dipping sometime?"

As soon as Bonnie said the words he hung up leaving everyone except her in hysterics of laughter.

"Okay my turn, Damon, truth or dare?"

"I am going to do something different than my usual amazing self and go for truth."

"Right… What is the nicest thing you have ever done?"

"Well as you all know I have saved many peoples lives over and over again so I think I wold consider that nice."

Damon then got up and headed to a different room. I felt I needed to talk to him and find out what had happened today so without a word I followed.

"Damon did you find Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?"

"Stefan doesn't want anything to do with us. When I found him he was drinking with Katherine and he seemed pretty happy. I went to talk to him and ask him how he was and he seemed happier than I have ever seen him. I think he has always loved Katherine, he just needed a push in her direction and we did that for him! If anything we did him a favour."

"So you are telling me by cheating on him we did good? By doing the worst thing you could do in a relationship we helped him?"

"Believe it or not Elena yes! That's exactly what we did."

I felt I didn't need to say anything to this. I just kissed him. With one last hug he took my hand and we headed back into the party room. I was happier than I had ever been! All was right and it was all thanks to Damon. My true love.


End file.
